


Coming Attractions

by hahahaharlequin



Series: HAINAKYUU!! : HQ Filo Week, 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - ustjhs, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, only the title is in English, taglish ang body
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: HQ Filo Week, 2020[Day 1]: National & Traditional Attire+UST-JHS Barrio Fiesta———Ah, hinde. Basta.Kupal talaga tong si Kei Tsukishima, at hindi siya crush ni Tobio. Inuncrush niya na si Kei noong second year pa lang.Wala na talaga siyang crush dun.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HAINAKYUU!! : HQ Filo Week, 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Coming Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> (doxxing myself at this point) but I went to ustjhs! and then to college there din, so if you're ust-phobic, uhhhh  
> pasensya ka na ha, godbless

Buwan ng Wika.

Panahon na para sa  _ Barrio Fiesta _ , panahon nang ilabas ang mga inaamag nang mga bao ng niyog mula sa aparador kung saan tinatago ng ate ni Tobio ang mga costume, at kung anu-ano pang materials na ginamit niya, at gagamitin rin ni Tobio balang araw para sa iskwelahan. 

Ngayon, para naman sa Buwan ng Wika, napag-desisyunan ng klase nila na mag-perform ng iba't-ibang  _ traditional  _ na sayaw.

Hindi man kagalingan si Tobio sa pagsasayaw, ay di hamak na mas madali naman siyang turuan, mabilis din matuto, kumpara dun kay Shoyo na para bang parehong kaliwa paa niya. Pero parang nagkukunwari na lang siya na di marunong para turuan siya ni Tadashi....

Di bale, alam na naman ni Tobio ang tempo ng kanta, kaya niya na yun sundan. Di na niya kailangan pang turuan pa, kahit na nakakakaba, at nasa kabilang classroom na ang judges, at konting practice nalang kailangan niya. 

"Hoy, King, ayusin mo mamaya, ah?" Kung kelan talaga busy si Tobio, saka pa siya bubulungan ng demonyo. 

Lumingon siya para sagutin ang asungot na nang-iistorbo sa kanya, ngunit napatigil siya sa imahe ni Kei Tsukishima, naka-ngiti na para bang nang-aasar.

Kahit na pare-pareho lang sila ng mga ka-grupo niya ng suot, parang mas angat pa rin itsura ni Kei sa asul na pantalon niya, at  _ Camisa de Chino  _ niyang parang konting wisik lang sa kanya, ay matutunaw na sa balat niya ang materyal. 

Suot na din ni Kei ang mga bao niya, kaya iniwas nalang ni Tobio ang tingin niya, at sinimulang ikabit ang mga bao niya, bago pa niya sinulang ma-imagine ( _ nanaman! _ ) si Kei na kinulang ng saplot maliban sa mga bao. 

"Tulungan na kita jan, King," hindi na nakailag si Tobio, kaya nabigla nalang siya nang may malalamig na mga daliri na kumapit sa may leeg niya. "Sabihan mo lang ako kung kailangan mo din ng tulong sa pag-tanggal mamaya, ha?"

_ Ah, hinde. Basta.  _

Kupal talaga tong si Kei Tsukishima, at hindi siya crush ni Tobio. Inuncrush niya na si Kei noong second year pa lang. 

Wala na talaga siyang crush dun.

\--- --- --- 

Gustong ipahid nalang ni Tobio ang ice cream sa mukha niya sa hiya nung na-realise niya, in the middle of the performance, na crush pa rin niya talaga si Kei, at lalo pa siyang kinilabutan nang ilibre siya ni Kei ng ice cream mula sa kabilang classroom. 

_ ("Libre lang naman talaga yung ice cream, ano ka ba, Tobio, wag ka nga kiligin jan!")  _

Magkatabi sila ngayon, nakaupo sa hagdan sa dulo ng wing ng mga third year, habang ang mga kaklase nila ay nagse-celebrate ng 2nd place nila sa Barrio Fiesta. Sa sobrang tuwa ng adviser nila, ay nilabas na niya ang ambag niyang ulo ng lechon. 

Gustuhin man ni Tobio na makipag-unahan kay Shoyo para makuha ang unang kurot sa lechon, ay hinila na siya ni Kei palabas ng classroom. 

Naalala tuloy ni Tobio noon, nung first year palang sila, na ginawa din ito ni Kei sa kanya, halos pareho din ang sitwasyon, na nauwi silang nakaupo magkatabi sa benches naman noon, at naka-Filipiniana para sa  _ Quadricentennial celebration ng UST. _

Noon, kung kelan naisip ni Tobio na may itsura nga si Kei, siguro lamang lang ng tatlong ligo kay Tobio, pero kung bibigyan siya ng chance, ay chuchupa-- ay,  _ jojowain  _ pala muna dapat. 

Napa-buntong hininga nalang si Tobio, at pilit inubos ang ice cream habang dine-delete ang kung anu-anong mga naiisip niya ngayon, para enjoy-in nalang ang libreng pagkain. 

"Wala man lang bang 'thank you' jan, King?" Sabi ni Kei, na ubos na ang ice cream, at pinupunas ang kamay niya sa pantalon. "'Di ko alam kung ganito ka sa lahat ng mga nanliligaw sa'yo, o ganito ka lang talaga."

_ Ops ops ops teka nga muna--! _

_ "Anong sinabi mo?"  _ Kulang nalang, kainin din ni Tobio yung tissue, kung di niya napansin ito nang bigla niyang sinubo yung apa ng ice cream. Naka-kunot ang noo ni Kei.

"Ha? Sabi ko, kung ganyan ka ba ka-sungit sa mga nanliligaw sa'yo, o naka-program ka nang masungit talaga sa lahat." Naka-kunot na din ang noo ni Tobio.

"Hah? Ligaw? Sino? Sino nanliligaw _? Kanino?"  _

Kung curious man si Kei kanina, ay ngayon naman ay puno na ng saya ang mukha niya; parang baby na nakita si  _ Jabee  _ sa di kalayuan. 

"Talaga ba? Legit?" Tawa pa more si Kei, habang si Tobio napaisip nang sobrang lalim for the first time sa tanang buhay niya. 

Mga sampu pang tawa later, seryoso na ulit si Kei. "Seryoso ka ba na di ka aware na nanliligaw ako sa'yo? Since nung first year pa to, pero ngayon mo lang na-realise?" 

_ Silence means "yes". _

"Naisip ko ma din na baka ganun na nga ang sitwasyon, pero di ako sumuko, alam mo ba yon?" Inakbayan ni Kei si Tobio, at konting dikit pa niya sa likod nito, ay lulundagin na ni Tobio ang faculty room para magsumbong sa adviser nila ng kalandian ni Kei. "Bobo ka nga, pero buti nalang  _ cute  _ ka."

_ Ready na siyang daigin si Shoyo sa lundag tuwing bagong taon-- _

"Pero okay lang yon, kasi isa yun sa mga nagustuhan ko sa'yo." 

_ At, napa-talon na nga si Tobio. _

_ Donut worry, sinalo naman siya ni Kei. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: _Barrio Fiesta_ ang tawag sa kanya nung panahon ko, and usually, may contest yan per year level, yung mga best Decor ng classroom, tsaka may pa-performance pa yan. Then, yung kainan. Nung 1st year ako, may sorbetes cart kami sa classroom, lolz  
> Anyway, they're in their third year pala, and they've been classmates since 1st year (nagsshuffle kasi ng class roster every year)
> 
> ( if any of u have any more Q's abt ustjhs life, well, abangan niyo na lang yung the rest ng series, hehe, or dm me on twt??)


End file.
